Wonders of the Mind
by rini anointed436
Summary: Haruhi's unconscience seemed to leave her puzzled in an unexpected way. One-shot/Songfic


**Notes:** This work of fiction is a result of my active imagination. The following may/may not seem realistic to you. (That's what you'll find out as you read through this one-shot.) The song used in this fic is "All My Life" by K-Ci & JoJo. Certain parts of the lyrics were left out to fit into the mood of the atmosphere in this fic. Thoughts are in _italics_. The song lyrics can be found in **bold**. Read on!

* * *

A thick, hazy mist hovered in the air, obscuring everything in sight. Beads and beads of moisture hung limp in the atmosphere. Heavy with vapor and fog, the surroundings remained a mystery to any passerby. The only noticeable things were the shadowy outlines of the trees from every indistinct angle. It seemed that the fog would not be lifting anytime soon. It would be easy for one to get lost in the haze. Eons and eons would pass by until a particular path is found.

The haze seemed to puzzle a certain brunette, for she looked lost. She wandered aimlessly forward in search of a certain pathway that would lead her away. There was nothing but clouds of mist everywhere she looked. It seemed forever until she came across a clearing. The mist gradually dispersed and slowly ebbed away into the cool night.

Once it became clear, she found herself standing in front of the maze at Ouran's garden. Stars could be seen twinkling in the night sky. A full moon was rising high, illuminating the area with its ethereal glow. Hardly a cloud was present in the ever indigo blue.

Haruhi eyed the maze curiously and wondered how she ended up at Ouran of all places. Her curiosity piqued when she suddenly felt a slight tug coming from her heart. The tug seemed to pull her toward the entrance of the maze. She couldn't help but wonder what awaits her within. Following her heart, she let it guide the way as she walked through the hedged path.

Various roses adorned every passing corner, clinging onto a dangling stalk. Fresh water droplets sitting on the delicate petals glinted in the moonlight. The scent of fresh-cut spring flowers hung in the air like a clouded mist, filling the atmosphere with a perfumed waft.

As her heart led her further into the maze, she felt the silky fabric of a skirt brushing her legs and heels pressing into the soles of her feet as she walked along. Her bangs are clipped to the right by a floral pinkish barrette. A thin gold-chained necklace with a diamond embedded into the center appeared to grace her neck.

She looked down to see herself wearing a pale pink, ankle length evening gown and silver open-toed low heels.

'_I don't remember dressing up this fancy. What's going on?'_

Then Haruhi regained her focus and continued on her way with the heart guiding her. She ventured further into the maze to seek the answer to her curiosity. As she neared her goal, her heart gradually stopped its tugging and she halted at the heart of the maze just in time to see a flash of blinding white light. She closed her eyes and shielded her face with her arm when it became too bright.

Once the light faded away, Haruhi opened her eyes to see a clearing. A fountain was stationed at the center. Floral hedges adorned every visible corner. To the side of the fountain, there stood a familiar redhead with his back to Haruhi. She curiously stepped forward upon noticing him.

When he heard her coming, he turned around to face her. She gasped with surprise as soon as she realized it was him.

"Kaoru?"

He was wearing a white tuxedo with a white dress shirt inside and matching shoes. From head to toe, his clothing was nothing but white. In his hand, he held a single orange rose.

Kaoru gave her a warm smile and gracefully approached her.

"I've been waiting for you, Haruhi. I'm glad that you could make it."

The rose magically became a rosette in his hand. Then he gently pinned it for her onto the front of her gown. He slowly stepped back afterward and slightly bent forward into a bow.

Kaoru straightened up and extended his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Haruhi accepted his hand out of curiosity and let herself be led by him. He got them into a waltz position and she made to put her other hand on his shoulder while he put his on her waist.

**I will never find another lover sweeter than you,**

**(Sweeter than you)**

**And I will never find another lover more precious than you**

**(More precious than you)**

They started off with a light tread and gently glided to the side. The next moment, they were gracefully swaying together. A gentle breeze flitted by, slightly ruffling Haruhi's skirt.

**You are the only one, you're my everything **

**And for you this song I sing**

Kaoru and Haruhi continued swaying side by side as their eyes looked into the other's, gold meeting brown. His eyes reminded her of the night's full moon, shining in the luminous starry sky. She found them somewhat enticing and couldn't seem to look away for a fleeting second.

**And all my life I've prayed for someone like you**

**And I thank God that I, that I finally found you**

Haruhi sensed a change in atmosphere as the scenery shifted to a forest clearing. Out in the lake, the moon high above the horizon glimmered as it reflected off the water. Two swans could be seen gliding side by side as the moonlight bathed them in its heavenly glow.

**All my life I prayed for someone like you**

**And I hope that you feel the same way too**

**Yes, I pray that you do love me too**

The couple went to a light tread and glided from one side to the next. They moved together in a harmonious rhythm like the ebbing and flowing of the tides. Their eyes never left each other's as their bodies moved together in almost perfect synchronization.

**You're all I'm thinking of,**

**I praise the Lord above**

**For sending me your love,**

**I cherish every hug**

**I really love you**

The stars sparkled like dazzling diamonds in the heavens above, rejoicing in a dance of celebration to the loving couple below. Their blessings were sent into the wind, gracing Kaoru and Haruhi with the light of eternity.

**And all my life I've prayed for someone like you**

**And I thank God that I, that I finally found you**

**All my life I prayed for someone like you**

**And I hope that you feel the same way too**

**Yes, I pray that you do love me too**

Haruhi was suddenly overcome with a light, airy feeling. She chanced a glance at the changing atmosphere to see swirling clouds of mist. The moon and the stars seemed so close to them that Haruhi began to realize that they'd ended up in the clouds.

They treaded about into slight twirls on the cloud with their feet as light as feathers. Then Kaoru removed his hand from Haruhi's waist and extended his arm to give her a twirl. He gently brought her back to him and once more placed his hand on her waist. They resumed their waltz position and treaded off.

**You're all that I ever known**

**When you smile on my face, all I see is a glow**

**You turned my life around**

**You picked me up when I was down**

Soon they slowed to a soft glide and their surroundings became less airy and began shifting. Their feet touched cold marble upon their return to earth. They finally ended up at a balcony overlooking the Ouran garden bathed in moonlight. The dance continued with their bodies moving in time to the other's steps as Kaoru and Haruhi matched each other gaze per gaze.

**And I hope that you feel the same way too**

**Yes, I pray that you do love me too**

They made one last tread before slowing to a stop, ending their moonlit waltz. Kaoru removed his hand from her waist as she removed hers from his shoulder. He led her to the railing with the other hand intertwined within hers, facing the full moon high in the heavens.

After a moment of silence, Kaoru gave Haruhi's hand a slight tug and she turned to face him. She looked at him questioningly as he was about to tell her something.

"Haruhi, you made this the best night of my life. Thank you for being there."

**All my life I prayed for someone like you**

**And I thank God that I, that I finally found you**

She was about to reply but stopped when Kaoru bent down to her eye level. His move made her ever curious about what would happen next. Then she began to notice their close proximity as he drew nearer. She inwardly gasped with surprise as he gently tilted her chin toward him, causing her heart to flutter at his very touch. His face loomed ever closer to hers. Their noses were close to touching. A light blush began to tint her cheeks.

"Haruhi . . . " he breathed.

**All my life I prayed for someone like you**

**Yes, I pray that you do love me too**

Kaoru leaned in to close the gap, closed his eyes, and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Haruhi felt the pounding of her heart as their lips connected. Before she could indulge herself into the kiss . . .

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Haruhi was jolted back to reality as her alarm clock went off in the early hours of the morning. She sat up in bed, gave herself a stretch, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

After a couple seconds of peace, Haruhi wondered, _'Why did Kaoru appear in my dream?' _

Thinking back to her dream, she remembered certain fragments and finally pinpointed on the moments shared between Kaoru and her. Her heart began pounding and a sudden warmth spread across her face when she thought back to the very last moment at the end. It puzzled her to no end as the very thought of Kaoru and her together continued to plague her mind.

She quickly snapped out of her daze after reminding herself that she has to get to school on time. Then Haruhi got out of bed to perform her morning rituals and freshened up before heading out the door to Ouran. Her days at Ouran appeared to steadily lengthen.

Throughout the whole day, she avoided taking a glance at Kaoru at every possible opportunity during her classes with the twins. With all troubling thoughts pushed aside, she concentrated on the day's lessons.

* * *

This is my second attempt at a KaoHaru. What do you think? Please leave a review.


End file.
